


Kept Promises

by sodapeach



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentions of video game violence, Video & Computer Games, it turns soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodapeach/pseuds/sodapeach
Summary: Sejun promised Subin that they could hang out and game together once he finished writing his paper, but he didn’t expect to finish at such an unfortunate hour.
Relationships: Im Sejun & Jung Subin, Im Sejun/Jung Subin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	Kept Promises

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt #288:_ Sejun promised that he would let Subin come over to play games after he finishes writing his final but he's so tired because he pulled an all-nighter. He can't help falling asleep when Subin is gaming alone but he also doesn't expect to wake up on the sofa neatly tucked into a blanket with Subin sitting at his feet, still gaming.
> 
> If I get any game details wrong, I’m sorry haven’t played in years, and I tried to write it from memory like the clown I am 🤡

Sejun typed until the black text danced around the screen and he could no longer trace a word of what it said, but he was _finished._ He was _finally_ finished, no pun intended. (Well, maybe a little bit).

His final paper had been consuming every waking moment of his life for the last two weeks, even daring to leak into his dreams, convincing him that he had finished several times before he actually had, but he was finally ready to hit send and leave the rest up to fate or the professor’s personal paper preference, whichever was the most powerful. Either way, it was finally out of his hands, and he could finally come through on his promise to Subin.

Subin was his favorite person in the whole world, but to be fair, Subin was everyone’s favorite person in the whole world, but what made Sejun feel guilty for hiding in his apartment for weeks was the little known fact that Sejun was _his_ favorite. 

He hadn’t begged or even asked more than once, but when Subin asked for something, his honey smile and sparkling eyes made it impossible to say no to him or even forget that he asked, but Sejun hadn’t said no _exactly_. It was just a lengthy raincheck, and Subin understood, but still, he could feel a hint of a pout increasing in his texts over time, and honestly Sejun missed him terribly. They never went that long without hanging out before, and not having him around wasn’t exactly helping his morale.

So it was late. It was _too_ late, but committing to his promise, he picked up his phone and immediately told Subin that he was finished. Subin replied with lots of happy emojis and a few Kermit the Frog reaction pics to show how excited he was. Only, when he texted him, he hadn’t expected Subin to announce that he was coming over _right then_ , but it had been weeks he supposed, and they did miss each other a lot.

All he could do was remind Subin to be safe, and while he waited, Sejun ordered a couple pizzas and sodas for them (since Subin didn’t drink and it wouldn’t have been fun to alone).

Subin came before the food did, and he brought his Playstation with him. Normally they played League together from the comfort of their own homes, but after spending so much time away from each other, some analogue gaming was a happily welcomed alternative. 

As it turned out, the promise Sejun had made him weeks ago was that they would game together like this, but now that it was actually time to play, he secretly wished that he had waited until the morning to tell Subin he was done. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked so I brought a few to choose from,” Subin said, holding a stack of blue cases in his hands. “What are you in the mood for?”

Sejun hummed. “What do you have?”

“Let’s see…,” he said, shuffling the games like cards. “Resident Evil Biohazard?”

Sejun gasped, horrified.

“I’m just kidding,” he said with a cute smile that warmed Sejun’s cold, frightened heart. “Hmm… Rocket League?”

Sejun wrinkled his nose. “What have you been playing lately?”

“Ah, you know ‘Hitman’? The one that came out a couple of years ago? With the bald guy in the suit and the, uhh, hitmanning?”

“I think so,” he said, but he wasn’t so sure.

“You basically get these contracts to take out a target without getting caught or _uhh_ killed, and I finished it forever ago, but lately I’ve been trying to find out how many different ways you can assassinate people,” he explained.

“What other ways are there?” Sejun asked.

“Well, the standard way is like a silenced gun or a knife or something, but you can also use exploding rubber duckies and coconuts.”

_“Coconuts?!”_

“Coconuts,” Subin nodded, his eyes closed peacefully. This sounded like Sejun’s kind of game. Exploding rubber duckies _and_ coconuts _and_ high risk espionage? Sign him up!

But he was still so tired. Maybe the adrenaline of the game could keep him up, but even if he couldn’t focus enough to do anything, he could still watch Subin play which would be enough for both of them. This was how Subin liked to spend his time lately so just being in the same room with him probably fulfilled his promise enough.

As he yawned on his way to answer the door for the delivery food, he hoped it was.

They set the boxes down on the floor with the tops flopped open and toasted each other with their drinks before diving in. It had been too long since Sejun had eaten something that wasn’t instant ramen, and he almost cried at how glorious the feeling of pulling a bite of melty, gooey cheese back with his teeth felt in comparison to the little bit of mozzarella he had occasionally dropped in with his noodles when he needed a pick-me-up.

“Is it good,” Subin laughed, noticing the look of pure bliss on Sejun’s face as he relished in the greasy, salty, cheesy, tomatoey, meaty slice of pizza.

“I’ve died and gone to heaven,” he said, an exaggerated dreaminess to his voice.

“You write one long term paper and suddenly you’re confessing to a pizza,” he teased.

“You would too if you had to do nothing but type and cry for two weeks.”

Subin frowned, his cute little bottom lip poking out far enough to pinch. “Was it that bad?”

“No, it wasn’t,” he said with a sigh. “I’m just tired, is all.”

“We can always hang out tomorrow,” he offered kindly. “I’m happy enough just to get to see you for a few minutes.”

“No, no, I wanna hang out,” he insisted. “Don’t worry about me!”

Subin nodded, not wanting to argue with him about it. It was too nice to get to see each other again so there was no point in spoiling it by insisting on leaving, and Sejun was happy because he didn’t know if he had the energy to convince him to stay as much as he wanted to.

Normally when they ate together (or did anything together, really) there was almost too much energy. They were messy and noisy and chaotic and generally a handful for anyone who dared to join them, but then Sejun was unusually calm. Even he could tell that he wasn’t himself, but Subin didn’t say anything, so they ate quietly together, taking their time to chew their food in small, simple bites, and when they were both too full to move too much, they crawled pathetically over in their own different directions.

Sejun found the couch like an old friend, soft and secure. He propped himself up on the armrest while Subin hooked up his Playstation and started up the game. He then flipped the light off for them while he was up and sat back down with Sejun a whole cushion over. 

“Who’s going first,” he asked.

“You go,” Sejun said. “I‘ve never played before.”

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll do something basic then so you can kind of see how it works.”

“Sounds good,” he said, sitting up to focus. 

Subin folded his legs beneath himself to get comfortable. He moved through the menu a little too quickly, but Sejun was sure it didn’t matter that much.

“Okay so the clothes you wear in the beginning determine where you start out in the game,” he explained. “The default option for this level is a nice suit because you start off as a party guest, but uh, I guess a suit is common for most levels I think because of the whole _Agent 47_ thing. Anyways, it’s pretty standard. You can also pick some items to carry with you and some to sneak in at the drop points. Some levels I like to sneak in a sniper rifle, but it’s kind of hard to sneak around with one of those bad boys strapped to your back out in the middle of a fashion show.”

Subin explained everything as simply as he could while Sejun hummed along as if he understood, but his eyes kept bouncing back and forth between the rubber ducky items on the screen.

“Okay,” Subin continued. “I’ve got a silenced gun, a lockpick, and a…”

“Rubber duckie,” Sejun added.

“You want me to use one of those,” he asked, amused. 

Sejun nodded sleepily. “I wanna see what the duckie does.”

“Okay, I’ll put the duckie in the drop box,” Subin giggled. He moved some items around and started the game.

A woman’s voice explained the mission for them. Their target was a multimillionaire running an illegal smuggling ring, and he was on the second floor of the mansion. 

The main character, Agent 47, appeared at the entrance where a water fountain was placed. Guests in fancy attire lingered around the entrance along with several reporters with nosy cameras, but Subin walked in confidently through the front without a care for being seen.

The foyer was packed with more guests wedged together like sardines, but he moved through them quickly without much of a problem. Sejun watched him take the character to the left side where a door waited. He opened the door and went inside.

There weren’t any guests inside, but there was a large box that Sejun assumed was important. Subin opened the box and took out the contents, including Sejun’s chosen rubber duckie. He pocketed what he needed and returned to the main part of the mansion and placed the duckie down on the floor.

Some of the guests complained in surprise, but Subin giggled to himself as he ran outside as quickly as possible. 

“Where are you going?” Sejun asked.

“You’ll see,” he said. 

With Subin barely out of range, a curious guest bent over and picked up the duckie, and with a bang, it exploded upon impact, and negative numbers scattered across the screen. All innocent kills and unsneaky behavior resulted in points taken from the final score because it wasn’t the kind of game that encouraged a good old fashioned “pray and spray,” but this was a demonstration of the power of the rubber duckie, not a prime example of stealth. Security came for Subin, and they didn’t look too happy to see the mess he had made, but he paused the game before they killed him.

“So that’s what a rubber duckie does,” Subin said simply.

“Does the coconut do that,” Sejun asked, his eyes wide in amazement.

“No,” he laughed. “That’s on a different level, but all it does is fall out of a tree. Pretty anticlimactic if you ask me.”

“Hmm,” Sejun hummed. “Anything else for this level?”

“You can dress like the model and walk the runway,” Subin said, thinking. “You can also blow up the stage equipment or poison people’s drinks.”

“This is so violent,” he joked.

“Would you rather switch to Minecraft,” he asked, serious and accommodating like he was ashamed of what he had suggested.

“No, this is fine. But play it the normal way this time so I can see.”

“I’ll do the same starting point so you can see how to get a disguise.”

Subin restarted the mission he was on and followed the same route he did before he dropped a duckie. Sejun watched him leave the little supply drop area, but instead of going back into the crowd, he walked through another door at the back of the big room. There were serious looking security guards and a few more guests, but Subin took his character backstage where the fashion show crew was without catching their attention.

“There’s a screwdriver over here,” he said. “Screwdrivers are good to have.”

He picked it up and went behind a row of clothes and several stacks of stage supplies and jabbed the screwdriver into a stylist.

“See?”

“Very handy,” Sejun said, a little unsettled by the calmness to his voice.

“You can drag him to where no one can see him or drop him in a box or closet, but if anyone finds a body, they’ll come looking for you and you may need to hide for a bit until they stop looking or swap disguises with something you haven’t had compromised yet. Right now though, since no one noticed me, I’m gonna take his clothes.”

Subin swapped outfits with the stylist and walked over to the makeup mirrors.

“And now we have access to this area,” Subin continued proudly. “You might need to switch clothes with a guard, a chef, or a bartender, or something to get access to places, but if you can do it without killing someone, you get more points.”

“Got it,” Sejun said.

“Oh, you see these dots on the screen?”

“Yeah?”

“Avoid these people because they’ll know you’re not who you say you are,” Subin warned. “Supervisors and all that. Oh, and this dot right here is the target.”

Sejun hummed that he understood, feeling his eyes get heavy just from looking at the minimap in the corner of the screen. He pinched himself and sat back up, realizing he had slumped down in his seat. “He’s moving.”

“What? Oh! Yeah, okay, let’s see,” Subin said. “Oh, there he is!”

The target walked down the hall towards them and Subin ducked into the bathroom. 

“Why didn’t you get him?”

“I am,” he said. “Look.”

He walked up to the bathroom sink and turned it on. A few moments later, the target walked in to turn the faucet off so that the water wouldn’t overflow. Once he was inside, Subin _eliminated him_ quietly, took the paper he needed off of his body, and stuffed him in a wardrobe that otherwise had no business being in a bathroom.

“What now?”

“We find an exit before security comes looking for us,” he said. “That’ll be a little door icon on the screen. You can take cars and boats or regular doors, but this level also has a helicopter.”

“Do that one,” Sejun said, interested.

“Helicopter escape?” Subin looked unsure.

“If we were assassins, I would want to escape in a helicopter with you,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Subin giggled to himself and looked away, shy. Sejun smiled to himself, pleased from getting that kind of reaction. “Okay, take us away, 47.”

“On it,” he nodded with determination. “I might be able to get to the chopper in this disguise, but we’ll have to see.”

Subin took the character outside and crouched down behind a row shrubs. He followed them down to the mansion grounds where security guards patrolled along with the model whose identity he mentioned they could steal. With some panicked sprinting, he made it to the helicopter and the game was over.

“And that’s how you play,” Subin said, handing Sejun the controller. “You wanna try?”

“Sure,” he said, genuinely excited. He went through the menu but decided to keep the same settings that Subin had which meant he started off at the entrance. 

Like a newborn baby cow, Sejun’s character stumbled around, even crossing in front of a camera and getting yelled at by the photographer. “Oops.”

“It’s okay,” Subin laughed. “The security cameras are more annoying, but they don’t really do anything.”

“Okay,” he said under his breath as he moved through the crowd, but he was not nearly as graceful as Subin was. Every person he bumped into turned around to scold him for pushing and shoving, and when they did, he caught himself mumbling apologies to himself with Subin giggling fondly beside him. He had, by then, scooted closer with his arm propped behind his back so he could help guide him around sticky parts of the game, but Sejun wasn’t sure if the warmth of him was actually comforting or if it just made him more nervous.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” an NPC said, and Sejun jumped.

“Oh god, what do I do,” Sejun panicked.

“You’re okay just keep walking to the safe zone,” he said.

“I don’t remember where the safe zone is!”

“Go that way,” Subin pointed.

“ _Stop_!” 

“Oh no!” Sejun shouted as he punched the guard in the face.

“Uh oh,” Subin laughed. 

The guard fought back and Sejun screeched. “What do I do?!”

“Knock him out,” he shouted.

“How?!”

“Push the knockout button!”

“Okay!” Sejun shouted as he accidentally snapped the guard’s neck, catching the attention of a nearby NPC. “Oh no!”

“Stop them before they get help,” Subin said urgently. 

Sejun screamed as he fired three unsilenced rounds into the NPC’s back. The sound alerted everyone in range, and the screen flashed as a security guard fired at him. “Run!”

“Oh no!”

Sejun ran through the screaming crowd, but he was ultimately eliminated. The screen returned to the menu with a message that he had failed. He slumped down in his seat and clutched his chest. 

“You did good,” Subin lied. “For your first time.”

He rolled his head towards him and snorted. “I blew it.”

“It gets easier once you get used to it,” he assured him. “It mostly takes patience.”

“Which I don’t have a lot of,” he sighed.

“We can play something else,” Subin offered.

Sejun shook his head and handed him back the controller. “You play.”

“You can try again if you want,” he said. “We don’t have to take turns until someone finishes.”

He scrunched his nose up. “I think I like watching you play more. You gotta show me all the cool ways to kill people, okay?”

Subin picked up the controller and smiled. “I can do that.”

“How do you know all the ways to do the missions?”

“There’s some guides online, but there are also achievements in the game for doing challenges. I’ve been going through those lately like a to-do list.”

“Let’s do that then,” he said. “And that way if you get stuck, I can look up the guides for you.”

“Sounds good,” Subin said, bouncing slightly in his seat with excitement. Sejun pursed his lips and almost shrieked over how cute he was. He was glad they didn’t put this off for later because seeing Subin so happy had healing powers.

They continued to play through the night with Subin bouncing around the different levels all over the place. One minute he was in Paris, and the next he was in Sapienza. One minute he was pretending to be a buyer for illegal goods, and the next he was shimmying down a drainpipe. It was fascinating.

And Sejun was sure he was watching attentively, but the next thing he knew, he was the one in a suit sneaking around with a shiny bald head and a screwdriver in his pocket. Startled by how _wrong_ that was, Sejun woke from a sleep he didn’t know he had fallen into, but what was just as unsettling was that he didn’t wake up to see a flickering TV screen at first. Instead, his eyes adjusted to an eerie blue glow across his ceiling.

He found himself lying on his back on his couch, neatly tucked in up to his chin with a blanket while Subin sat on the ground at his feet, still playing. The pizza boxes had been put up, and the rest of their trash had been cleared away. Subin had even lowered the volume as low as he could keep it and still know what was going on, and Sejun smiled to himself. 

The light bounced along Subin’s nose and cheeks, emitting a soft glow that made him look like a little late night angel. Sejun pulled himself out from underneath the blanket and turned over onto his side. He reached out with his free hand and carefully touched Subin on the back of his neck, startling him, but once he knew it was him, he relaxed and let Sejun gently stroke the back of his head. 

Sejun’s sleepy fingers slipped up and down between the tresses of hair and the skin underneath like a cat pawing lazily at a dangling string, and he closed his eyes as the sensation relaxed him enough to fall back asleep. 

When he woke for the second time, the screen was left on the menu, and Subin had fallen asleep on the floor next to the couch with his cheek pressed against Sejun’s numb hand like it was a pillow. Sejun carefully slid his hand out from under him and sat up on the couch. He squeezed and rubbed his palm and fingers until the blood circulated again, and he shook it quietly until it didn’t prickle anymore before trying to do anything else.

Half asleep himself, he hooked his arms under Subin’s and lifted him up off the ground. He was so tiny that he was never a problem to pick up and move around, but like this he was especially delicate. Sejun lifted him up to the couch and placed him down along the back. He then carefully moved next to him and slid his arm under his neck.

Subin mumbled softly in his sleep and rolled towards him, finding his way into Sejun’s arms. Sejun buried his nose into Subin’s hair and breathed him in, and a few moments later, he heard his breathing shift into a light, pleasant snore. Sejun gave him a single soft kiss on the top of his head and wondered if he would ever be brave enough to try it again when Subin was awake. He smiled to himself at the thought as he finally closed his heavy eyes, ready to give in to the night, and it wasn’t long before he was back to sleep, the idle lobby music like a lullaby. 

They slept without moving much well into the early afternoon, Sejun exhausted from staying up for too many nights working on his homework and Subin from being a little night owl who played his game until 6 in the morning. When he woke for the third time, sunlight filled his tiny apartment, making the room warm and a little too bright for his eyes, and a sleeping Subin clung to his shirt with his face buried into his chest. He slid his hand up and scratched Subin between his shoulders gently until he began to stir.

He opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Sejun with a soft pout.

“Did you get all the achievements,” Sejun mumbled with a hoarse voice.

“I won,” he said with a proud smile and nuzzled himself back into his chest, determined to go back to sleep no matter what Sejun did. Sejun smiled to himself, a warmth taking over his entire body that he doubted was because of the sunlight. 

He thought to himself that Subin could sleep in his arms for as long as he wanted to because it made Sejun the happiest he had been in ages, and truthfully even though it was never really acknowledged between them, this was an expected, even if unspoken, part of the promise he had originally made, and it was one of many that he never intended to break.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I can be found on twitter @hugsubin c:


End file.
